1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence diode, which is a self-emitting type device, is being actively developed. The organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) embodies light emission of a luminescent material including an organic compound of an emission layer by recombining holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode into the emission layer.
An example of an organic EL device includes an emission layer and another layer stacked on the emission layer, such as a hole transport layer and an electron transport layer for transporting holes or electrons as carrier to the emission layer. In addition, to improve the emission efficiency of the organic EL device, various compounds are examined as materials used in the organic EL device.
In addition, various compounds have been synthesized recently without limiting to organic EL device field. For example, a method of synthesizing a copper(I) complex including triphenylphosphine and 2-methylpyridine as a ligand has been disclosed, and the copper(I) complex thus synthesized is known to be colored lightly.